


召唤 Merlin's Call

by elfkinwoods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Childhood, Hurt/Comfort, Invisible Merlin, Kilgharrah is a children's writer, M/M, Merlin waits, Post-Canon, Protective Merlin, Teenage Drama
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkinwoods/pseuds/elfkinwoods
Summary: 颓圮失修的木门吱嘎作响，清晨的阳光经由奇诡形状的裂口探进屋内，似乎也带上一层松木质感。亚瑟的手指举到眼前上方，似乎要抚掠木门上的裂纹。他感到阳光般的魔法在指尖流动，听见静寂的空屋里草木生长的声音。他依稀看见凝固空气中残存的记忆，在一千四百多年的时光里被守护、封存，又渐渐遗忘，闪耀如初。“梅林。”他喃喃自语。声音在空气中颤抖，引起某种怀旧而熟稔的暖流。“梅林。”金色的魔法在他周身浮涌，仿佛名字带来的护佑。“梅林。”他喃喃自语，让这个名字的音节滑过他的唇齿，又在他的血管沸腾；他重复着两个古旧的音节，从空气中极力感知着它的回应。他会等到他回来。他们重新洗刷掉彼此身上的痛苦，在纯新的故事里再一次开始。他会从这里开始，就像梅林在阿瓦隆开始的等待。他感到安心。





	召唤 Merlin's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted on Lofter.

“我亲爱的亚瑟，”最初梦境里都是出现这个温和的声音，氤氲晨雾里淡淡回音，没有面孔但令人安心，“你会好好长大，你会没事。我的亚瑟。”

有人慢慢地、温柔地抚摸他的脸蛋，有点像母亲，但又不像。毕竟，他从来没有见过母亲呀，不是吗？

“亚瑟。”有人在哭，泪水落在他的额头上，他想伸手去触摸哭泣的人，但摸到的只是空气，森绿与水蓝色交织的空气，符合梦境的一切设定。

“亚瑟。”有人的额头抵在他的额上，那么冰那么冷。那人还在哭泣。他很急，想告诉那人不要哭，哭解决不了问题，可是那人哭得好伤心，他又有些不忍。

梦境又转换了，他又一次置身于暖暖的晨雾里，眼前是明朗的早晨，他在等着太阳升起来，露水渐渐消散，然后他便可以顺着太阳的方向走下去，走下去。

可是刚刚哭泣的人呢？

“亚瑟，亚瑟宝贝儿，”一个更加真实的声音在他耳边响起，一双更加粗糙的手拍着他的脸，“起床啦！”

然后亚瑟醒来，看见薇薇安围着围裙的身影。泰迪熊仍然抱在胸口，口水糊在了圆乎乎的熊脸上，有点丢人。

“已经七点半啦，亲爱的宝贝男孩，”薇薇安又用过多甜蜜的昵称开始了一早的问候，将亚瑟拖出了温暖的被窝，“别忘了今天你要和你姐姐一起去签书会噢。早餐给你做了培根煎鸡蛋，待会儿可别贪嘴吃太多。”

“好，薇薇安。”他乖乖答应，起来穿衣洗漱。夏天的早晨天总是亮得特别早，他沐浴在明晃晃的阳光下，小脑筋开转，却依然想不起来刚刚梦的走向，只有那个对他说话的声音还刻在脑海里。究竟是谁的声音会那么熟悉呢？

“亚瑟！亚瑟！你起来了没有！”莫嘉娜的声音从楼下传来，“如果五分钟之内你再不下来吃早饭，我可就不带你了！”

亚瑟满嘴牙膏沫，冲到楼梯口，向下面的莫嘉娜做了一个鬼脸，被厨房里探出头来的薇薇安抓了个正着。亚瑟被勒令回去好好刷牙，这才避免一场餐前闹剧。

莫嘉娜那次去签书会时，扬起小脸，明明白白地告诉眼前正微笑着问她书将题赠给谁的作家：“我叫莫嘉娜，我就是你书中的女巫。”

排在她身后的亚瑟皱皱脸，一阵八岁小孩特有的尴尬。好在作家先生似乎已经习惯有小读者将自己代入小说中的角色，露出善解人意的笑容，俯身在莫嘉娜的书扉页题上了“致小女巫莫嘉娜，来自K先生的爱”。莫嘉娜接回书，踮起脚尖向作家凑近，以只有亚瑟和K先生两人听得见的声音说道：“我是认真的。我看见了。”

K先生捋了捋唇上的髭须，向莫嘉娜深深看了一眼，又将目光转向亚瑟，以及他空空的双手。

“哦，这是我弟弟亚瑟，他只有八岁。”莫嘉娜的语气仿佛八岁和十二岁之间有着不可逾越的鸿沟，而亚瑟颇有些义愤填膺——他并非不识字，只是对奇幻故事没有那么大兴趣罢了。

“并不喜欢奇幻文学吗，亚瑟？”K先生倒很友好，低头问亚瑟。有一瞬间，他在作家金黄色的眼睛里看到了一丝似曾相识的阴影，但那一闪而过，无迹可寻了。

亚瑟不置可否，甩甩头，便被莫嘉娜拉走了。她拽着他冲上楼去挑购新的书籍，多半又是奇幻类的故事。那是莫嘉娜从识字以来的最大爱好，从卡罗尔、刘易斯一直到J.K.罗琳，她似乎真的相信自己和这些故事中的人物有什么联系。在亚瑟看来她有一点不可理喻。

他是个很务实的孩子，更喜欢户外运动，读书也偏爱科学和历史类，只有莫嘉娜逼他时才会读小说——而莫嘉娜逼迫别人的能力相当可怕，尤其是对亚瑟。

说到底，这个大他四岁的女孩在他幼小的生命里占据了相当大的部分，自从四岁那年父亲将面色苍白、眼泪汪汪的莫嘉娜领回家，告诉他“这是你的姐姐，以后你们要好好相处”，亚瑟无穷无尽的麻烦便由此开端。事实证明那第一天柔弱而苍白的女孩有着钢铁般强硬的性格，和真正潘德拉贡家的火爆脾气，并且对于欺负亚瑟这件事有着极大的兴趣和热情。亚瑟花了两年时间和莫嘉娜斗智斗勇，但多半输给了比他多四年见识的姐姐。好在时间一久，亚瑟本能意识到，是莫嘉娜而不是整日不回家的父亲，让他感到自己被爱着。莫嘉娜从不在公共场合让他出糗（不管私下里他被整到多惨），甚至会在乌瑟对他太严苛时帮他说话，替他顶撞父亲；在极少数情况下（例如亚瑟病得惨兮兮而她又心情特别好的时候），她甚至会像电视上温柔的大姐姐一般搂住他的肩膀，拍拍他的金发，给他讲许多其实他并不太爱听的故事。

而反过来，如果有人嘲笑莫嘉娜的身世，亚瑟也是第一个冲上去亮出拳头的人。在他撂倒过十一岁的兰姆洛克之后，莫嘉娜班上的男孩再也不敢随便取笑她。

亚瑟知道，世界上至少是有一个人爱他的。因此他并不介意被莫嘉娜拉着四处跑，毕竟他没有她那么好斗，像这次被拉来签书会实际上也不怎么坏。莫嘉娜激动地抱着一堆书去付款时，他正在“自然科学”一列闲逛，盘算着待会儿说服莫嘉娜借给他一点钱，把一本《不列颠和爱尔兰的树木》买下来；他可以用下个月的零用钱还上。这又是一个普通的、不好不坏的周末。

他只是没想到日后还能再见到K先生，也没想到自己有朝一日会卷入莫嘉娜那些小说里的那种冒险中去。

潘德拉贡家里，秘密是人人都有的东西，只是亚瑟在脑袋里将它们归类为男人的秘密和女人的秘密。像长久不回家的父亲，满身都是商业机密的气息，通常体现在和同事低声的电话交谈和书房传来的键盘声上。乌瑟的书房里随处可见各种上档次的锁，还有一个价值连城的保险柜，这些都属于他的秘密，从来不允许亚瑟或莫嘉娜离得太近。这些秘密刚硬，明确，摆明了不可侵犯，属于亚瑟词典里的“男人的秘密”。而保姆薇薇安的秘密则是另一种风格，更加柔和，混杂在日常小事里，有时候也悄悄地和亚瑟分享。比如亚瑟就知道薇薇安在厨房碗橱的某个格子里私藏了一套言情小说，但他对这些东西并不感兴趣，因此也就没有探寻过。薇薇安的其他秘密也是如此家长里短，比如她儿子的奖章、旧情人写来的信，还有自己偷偷买的酒（莫嘉娜发现过一次，一口气喝掉了半瓶苏格兰威士忌，被薇薇安狠狠训斥了一顿）。这些秘密在亚瑟看来都很亲切，尤其是莫嘉娜喝醉了的样子确实好玩。而说起莫嘉娜，她的秘密就更加多得数不过来。她是那种即使没有什么秘密也喜欢将自己装点得很神秘的姑娘，给房间的每个抽屉都加上精致的锁，每一本笔记本都用自己才能破解的密码文字记录了天知道什么东西的详细笔记。每逢放假回来，她眉梢眼角都带着几分光彩，彰显着这一学期发生过的惊天动地的事情通通和她有关，但说话也只透露一半。除了这些少女们成长过程多多少少都会出现的秘密之外，亚瑟知道她沉浸在自己的世界里，多半也有更多的秘密。有些她会和他分享，大多不会。

莫嘉娜有时说亚瑟是家里唯一一个简单的人，像一本打开的书。

但亚瑟也有他的秘密。那个秘密就是梅林。

他慢慢长大起来，像父亲一样去了伊顿，日后也多半要随着父亲去剑桥。他的人生像他父亲的一样被很好地规划，按部就班。

他看起来阳光，健康，优秀，拥有大把的朋友和喜欢他的老师。莫嘉娜的评价在某种程度上是正确的，如果没有梅林。

关于梅林的那些梦从他八岁时开始反复出现，最初只有带着淡淡回响的声音和薄雾，在一片像是湖畔的地方不停地呼唤他的名字。渐渐地他感受到了自己所不能理解的哀伤，每一次梦里的声音念出亚瑟的名字，他都觉得自己的心房被河流冲开，灌进不属于他却又也烙在他心里的苦涩和悲恸；有时那些梦境在更加明亮的环境里出现，他又感到温暖强大的力量将他整个人庇护笼罩，在那种时候他总是仿佛睡了很久才会醒来。

梅林的名字在他十岁那年终于跃入脑海。他想这或许就是那个声音的名字，梅林，一个在梦里不断呼唤他的人，也许并非人类。他没有梦见过梅林的样子，但他觉得也许梅林并没有模样，而是一种更加无所不在的存在吧。

像他的守护神。

因为他确确实实感觉着自己被守护着。

然而征兆，如果能够被称之为征兆的话，是从莫嘉娜的那些梦开始的。

亚瑟原以为莫嘉娜只是睡前多看了几本小说，才会梦见飞翔的火龙和身穿滑稽盔甲已经长大的亚瑟。当姐姐在早餐桌上说起这件事，他的回应是问自己长大后有没有很帅。

莫嘉娜白了他一眼，继续吃起了培根和鸡蛋。

“当然没有，你看起来还是一样像个白痴。但我梦见了一条超级可爱的小龙，纯白如雪的颜色，它还和我一起玩来着呢。”

“很好，那么你梦里是不是还给这只小龙起了名？”

莫嘉娜露出神往的笑容：“我想叫它艾苏萨。我不知道这个名字从哪里来，但是我觉得非常好听。”

和莫嘉娜一起长大的一大特点就是，你会渐渐对这种话题见怪不惊。莫嘉娜对奇幻故事的热爱丝毫没有随着岁月流逝而减弱，并且甚至更加坚定地相信自己是个女巫。亚瑟有一次看见她在笔记本上密密麻麻地记录着某种古代德鲁伊教的仪式，也只摇了摇头罢了。亚瑟认为莫嘉娜喜欢这些就让她钻研去吧，只要不拉上他，一切太平。

直到他十五岁生日的那天，K先生意外出现在他家门口。

“你好，小亚瑟，”K先生的声音听起来比上次苍老一些，虽然他的容貌没怎么变。那双金黄色的眼睛依然锐利，直直盯着亚瑟，似乎要洞悉他的所有秘密。

“呃，你好，你是K先生吧？”亚瑟花了几秒钟才辨认出来人，他一直都不知道莫嘉娜原来和作家保持着联系。“呃，很抱歉，不过我姐姐并不在家。”

“没关系，”K先生的口吻很平静，平静得甚至有些神秘莫测，“我是来找你的，小亚瑟。”

“找我？”亚瑟不得不承认他大吃一惊，因为过去的几年里他压根也没有想起过K先生这个人的存在，除非是偶尔路过书房看到他的奇幻小说排列在架子上。

“是的，亚瑟，我希望你能够帮我一个忙，”K先生凝视着他，亚瑟又一次觉得他的眼神很熟悉，但想不起来，“我来之前假定你今天下午是没有别的安排的。”

K先生的神色相当和缓，亚瑟完全不知道该怎么拒绝，但他本来也不是擅长拒绝别人的孩子，只是问了一句：“那请问您需要我做什么？我在晚上六点半之前必须回到家里。”

“我知道。”K先生轻轻笑着说，“我还知道这是你的保姆薇薇安给你定下的规矩，但你和莫嘉娜并不经常遵守。请你放心，我们并不会走很远，现在是上午十点半，我会准时将你送回家里。我甚至会和你的保姆留下我的联系方式，包括电话、邮箱和全名。”

亚瑟这才想起他其实一直不知道K先生的全名是什么。

一张相当中世纪风格的名片塞到他眼皮底下，他看清上面写着“基哈拉先生，著名童书作家”和一串电话号码和电子邮箱账号。

“基哈拉先生。”他不出声地念出了这个名字，也隐隐觉得哪里有些熟悉，但就像考试里遇到了明明复习过的知识点，却死活也想不起来。

“没错，鄙人正是叫做这个名字：基哈拉先生。”作家冲亚瑟眨了眨眼，“你可以和你的保姆去打个招呼，然后我们便可以出门冒险了。我等着让你看这个机会有很久了，亚瑟，比你想象的要久很多呢。”

亚瑟事后一直也想不通自己为何就相信了他，这么乖乖跟着他走了。

基哈拉口中的“这个机会”超出亚瑟的想象更多。他们乘车一路到索维奇森林，一直探到森林最深处。浓密的树木中间，阳光渐渐稀疏，光和影都分割成绿色和金色，土壤的气味混杂着鲜花和新长出来的草木味道，正是书中描绘过的适合冒险的场合。

基哈拉先生领着亚瑟往森林更深的地方走，对周围的美丽树木看也不看一眼。亚瑟不禁好奇：“您究竟想让我看什么？”

“别着急，”基哈拉又向前踱了几步，四处打量着，“啊，就是这里。”

亚瑟倒吸一口冷气：眼前岩石上趴着一团纯白如雪的小东西，正轻轻扑闪着翅膀，圆圆的大眼睛怯怯打量着他，目光在他和基哈拉身上流转。

“我想是时候让你和艾苏萨打个照面了。”基哈拉平静地说道。

莫嘉娜梦里的小龙。

“你或许很吃惊，”基哈拉接着说道，完全无视了亚瑟瞪大的双眼和忽然急促的呼吸，“当然你这样反应也非常正常，毕竟龙这种生物并不是说出现就出现在人生活里的。然而命运规定你和艾苏萨必然要相见，就像过去最后一任驭龙者注定要赐予艾苏萨生命一样。在事情变成现在这个样子之前，他的魔法保障了艾苏萨会和你在差不多的时间重生，然后它的命运便交付与你。”

亚瑟瞪大了眼睛看着基哈拉，完全没有理解。

“对不起……”他支支吾吾地说道，“您的意思我并不太明白……谁的命运将交付于我？”

基哈拉金黄色的眼里闪过一丝不耐烦的神情。“你过去也是这么笨吗？怪不得他从来都说你是个菜头大笨蛋！当然是说艾苏萨的命运要交给你照管！你的姐姐难道就没有预见到这些吗？”

“我的姐姐？”亚瑟的心跳漏了一拍，想起莫嘉娜曾经说起的梦，“你为什么会知道她梦见了小龙……”

“天啊，天啊，天啊，我亲爱的亚瑟，”基哈拉半是恼怒，半是无奈地看着他，“你从来就没有想过，为什么你能够感觉到梅林，为什么莫嘉娜会做那些梦吗？”

在索维奇森林最深处的开阔地上，亚瑟第一次见到了基哈拉本来的样子。巨龙翅膀展开的一瞬间他觉得全身血液都凝固了，叫嚣着要他不相信自己的视觉感官。然后基哈拉在他面前降落，金黄色锐利的目光注视着他怀里的艾苏萨。

“照顾好它。”

照顾好它。

没有留下更加明确的指示，也没有更多的解释。亚瑟满腹疑问无从消解，基哈拉便重又变成人类的形貌，领着他向森林外部返回。

“为什么是我？”亚瑟感到小龙的脑袋在自己臂弯里蹭了蹭，灼热的鼻息喷在他的袖子上。

基哈拉没有看他，而是直视着他看不见的远方，语气突然积攒了数不清的疲倦和苍茫。

“因为梅林。”

“我又做梦了。”

“这次持续了多久？”

“我不知道，得有一个星期？”亚瑟揉着额头，“我梦见一篇森林，我在往里走。梦里有时我在骑马，有时没有。其余的我也记不太清。”

“骑马？你确定不是……？”高汶说着比划了一个相当下流的手势，哧哧笑着。亚瑟推他一把。“去你的，高汶。”而一旁的兰斯洛特脸红了。

“别担心，亚瑟。很多人压力大的时候都会做梦的。”兰斯拍拍他，“等期末过了就好了。”

亚瑟想起不久前莫嘉娜梦见的小龙，而艾苏萨还在他的书包里。

“你们说盖乌斯先生相信我的作业被一只喷火的幼龙给吃了的几率该有多大？”

很不幸的是，艾苏萨作为一只活生生的、正在成长期的小火龙，代养起来一点也不轻松。按照基哈拉不情不愿的指示（他似乎认定亚瑟既然天生是踢足球的一把好手，也就该天生懂得怎样照养小龙），艾苏萨需要新鲜的生肉和牛奶，足够的阳光和空气，更需要照管者的关心和陪伴，教它说话，这样才能长成健康的火龙。更不幸的是，亚瑟发现对这个时不时会在他的论文和课本上留下口水的小家伙心生喜爱，即便盖乌斯先生不得不让他重写了英国历史的论文。亚瑟上课的时候常常让艾苏萨去学校的林子里好好待着，和那里的花鸟虫鱼树木结交一番，不管最后那些东西是和它交了朋友还是进了它的肚子。艾苏萨也会乖乖在林子里固定的角落等亚瑟下课，然后窜上他的肩头，蹭他的脸。

“你要记着，艾苏萨，”亚瑟有次颇为无奈地说，“你是一条龙，又不是一只鹦鹉。”

“亚——瑟！鹦——鹉！”小龙嗷嗷叫着，在他下巴上亲昵地啄了一口。

亚瑟叹了口气，命令艾苏萨回到书包里藏好，并且勒令它再不许吃掉自己的作业。

“作业！”艾苏萨兴奋地跳进了包里，亚瑟听到可疑的嘶啦一声，很像是预示着书本纸张裂开的悲剧命运。

圣诞假期转眼就来，亚瑟拿乌瑟给他的（托助理买的）围巾将艾苏萨裹严实，带回了伦敦的家中。几个月来艾苏萨已经长大了许多，他一只手已经抱不过来，而小龙也开始了想要自己学飞的迹象，渐渐不那么依赖亚瑟的怀抱。基哈拉每个星期定期给亚瑟发邮件来探讨艾苏萨的教育，并对亚瑟说即使在亚瑟的瞎照管下，小龙也成长得相当好。亚瑟第一万次问基哈拉身为一条可以变形为人类儿童作家的火龙，为什么不干脆自己带艾苏萨这一龙族后裔。基哈拉第一万次地解释说，是因为梅林。

“我知道你要忙于考试和论文，还要顾及保密的问题，然而有些精深的古老魔法是镌刻在时间之中的，即使是龙也无法更改。当初驭龙者决定了将由你来和艾苏萨一起重生，必然有他的理由，就像命运女神也同样决定了我将怎样重生。接受事实吧，亚瑟。另外，牛奶的量可以减少一点了。再这样下去你的朋友们会以为你对牛奶有什么不正常的依赖了呢。”

“很好，很好，很好，我都记住了，”亚瑟在邮件里回复，“然而你这回能不能告诉我梅林究竟是谁，或者是什么？为什么我要按照他的意愿生活？为什么是我，而不是莫嘉娜？她不是更擅长处理这些魔法啊精灵啊之类的东西吗？”

“很抱歉，亚瑟，我不能告诉你。有些事情须得你自己想起来。记住，减少三分之一的牛奶。”

亚瑟严肃地考虑过，要不要将艾苏萨的事情对莫嘉娜和盘托出，毕竟她对这种事情相信得深，多半不会吃惊。假期他还想好好和高汶兰斯他们出去浪荡几天，而莫嘉娜今年则说好了要留在伦敦，多个人照料小龙也好。他甚至想象着说服莫嘉娜来替他教小龙说话——吵架输了那么多年，他知道她的嘴巴毕竟厉害许多。

莫嘉娜会喜欢小龙的，他想。然后他又想起莫嘉娜的那些梦。他开始考量如果要和莫嘉娜说起艾苏萨的事情，有没有必要提到梅林。

这些年来，梅林的名字在他的清醒和梦境里进进出出，他开始确信他在梦里听见的呼唤声就是来源于梅林，但关于梅林的一切他终究无法想起来，而基哈拉又不愿意透露半分，只告诉他这些都是梅林的意愿。有时候像这种话将亚瑟搞得一头火气，心里对记忆不起来的梅林充满了抱怨，但总是在这种时候，他又会梦见那个重复的场景：有人与他额头相抵，有人将他的名字念到无声恸哭。做这种梦时，他醒来总是被一股无名的悲伤笼罩，那种悲伤不属于他，又深深烙印在他的舌尖和唇齿，无法明说。

因此他也渐渐习惯了。基哈拉似乎认为他总有一天会想起来。

基哈拉还说这都是命定和魔法的结果，对亚瑟来说这其实都更接近于某种理论。他根据现状（莫嘉娜真的梦见过白色的小龙，加上他的包里真的装着艾苏萨）得出的结论让他对这个理论暂时接受，但他无法想象莫嘉娜的思维习惯会对这件事做出怎样的反应。

他在伊顿的这几年他们见面的机会限在了假期，平时只偶尔通个电话或短信。学校和艾苏萨的双重压力之下，他对姐姐的关心不免少了几分，也情有可原。然而当他真的回到家里，客厅里黑着灯，阴郁的气氛几乎凝成固态，他看到平日里艳光四射的莫嘉娜变得瘦削而惨白，还是着实吓了一跳。

“我很不好。”她开门见山地招呼道，给他一个僵硬的拥抱，他闻到她身上的酒味，“和乌瑟刚刚吵了一架，他执意我是疯子。”

“天啊，莫嘉娜，”他一时语塞，只得胡乱拍拍她的头发。

“我开始做梦，亚瑟，”她轻轻说道，“预言一样的梦。我梦到各种学校里会发生的事情，然后那些事情真的发生，但没有人会相信我。我还梦到你养了一只白色的小龙，但梦里你是中世纪骑士的样子。”

亚瑟跟着她回到厨房，看见半空的酒瓶立在桌上。“薇薇安不知道我动了这些私藏。”她说着又给自己斟了一杯，拿出一个空杯子推向亚瑟，“他们都建议我去看看心理咨询师，不过乌瑟坚持认为我是小说看的太多。多么荒谬的结论，不过看起来就像乌瑟会说的话。”

她斜着眼睛看亚瑟，将酒一点点喝干。

“你不像他。这很好。”

亚瑟从没听她这样频繁地提起他们共同的父亲。乌瑟在家中多多少少都是一个鲜少被提及的话题。不管从任何意义上来说，他都不能算一个温情的父亲。他承载的痛苦和别扭实在太多，于是两个孩子在十几岁的日子里只好用最能够保护自己的方式适应他的存在，用沉默来对抗沉默，给自己铸造乌瑟侵进不来的外壳。

“是啊，”他听见自己哑哑说道，“我没有那么像他。”

“那么如果我告诉你，”莫嘉娜声音有些颤抖，但目光很冷静，“我看到了梅林，你会相信我吗？”

莫嘉娜的解释是，她无法看到梅林确切的样子，也无法看定他的行踪，但是她能够感知到梅林过去的某些行踪和情感。“我看到他在山川河流面前施展魔法，他的力量来源于天空和海洋，也来源于风和土壤。”她说，“他的魔法被编织进空气的纤维里，让其他魔法使用者也能感觉得到，并且闻之战栗。你知道那种恐惧吗——他的强大足以毁灭这个世界，让一切都夷为平地，变为灰烬，但你又能知道他的力量并不会做出这种事情——并不出于那种广义的慈悲或是善良，而是好像，他的力量也会觉得疲惫，也会觉得没有意义。

“我看到过去的许多瞬间，但看不到精确的事件。我知道他留下了很多很多魔法的踪迹，很多咒语的影响到今日都挥之不去。亚瑟，你记不记得小时候我们出去滑冰，你掉进了冰窟窿足足十分钟也没有上来，但最后却并没有事？——那是医生和乌瑟都说这是幸运，但我现在知道了，我能感受得到，这是他的魔法。他在保护你，一直在保护你。我不知道为什么，我也看不确切，但这些魔法都是在以前就留下的，留了很久很久，甚至好像都被人遗忘了一样——但却还在保障你的安全。”

亚瑟的心房突然颤抖起来，仿佛春天的鸟儿扑棱着翅膀，将细小又怦怦乱跳的希望注入他的心里——他的记忆在那一瞬间翻滚，沉淀浓厚的过去在他眼前展开，但来不及匆匆一瞥又急急消失。视网膜上映着一双灰蓝色的眼睛，凝聚着盛开的笑意和爱，转而又变成了苍冷的悲伤。

梅林。

他在心底低语着。

莫嘉娜的症状在那年冬天加重，被强制送医。

诊断结果是幻觉综合征。

“我看到很多火，遍地燃烧的战场，”亚瑟去看她时，她握着亚瑟的手，绿色的眼眸里闪烁着奇异的光芒，仿佛她看着的不是亚瑟的脸，而是看穿了他的骨架、血管、肌肉和灵魂。

“我看到你，”她攥紧了他的手，“看到你身披战袍的样子，你拿着剑，一把很漂亮的剑，只有你能拿它……但是我也想要它，我把它偷走了……”她的眼里泛起晶亮的泪水，嘴唇不住颤抖。亚瑟轻轻将她搂住，她瘦削的肩膀瑟瑟发抖。“对不起，亚瑟……”

“没有关系的，莫嘉娜，”他抚摸着她干枯凌乱的头发，“这不是你的错，你没有偷走任何东西，你不用道歉。这不是你的错。你看，这是艾苏萨昨天的照片，它已经会飞了，等你回去了，你会喜欢它的。”

莫嘉娜退后了一点点，从他的拥抱中挣开。她抬眼凝视着他的眼睛，然后微笑，那笑容惨白而无力，带着认命的绝望。

“你还不知道，对不对？”

“知道什么？”

亚瑟看着泪水从他姐姐的眼里滚落，重重砸在消毒过的地板上。她的手指攀到他的脸颊，一点一点挪移到胸口，心脏所在的地方。“我并没有出现幻觉，亚瑟，”她轻轻戳了戳她所指的地方，“总有一天，总有一天你也会明白的。我们都躲不过，这是我们的命运。也是他的命运。”

那个名叫莫高斯的金发医生来提醒莫嘉娜吃药，亚瑟吻了吻她的额头，和她道别，转身离去。

他确信他走出门口的时候听见了一声啜泣。

4.

乌瑟的死讯是和剑桥的录取通知同一天传来的。心脏病突发和考古学录取，此刻并列在亚瑟的人生字典里，加上迪安森林露营假期，看似无关，却注定了他那一晚的无尽孤独。

挂掉薇薇安的电话之后，他一个人在帐篷里坐了很久，突然觉得自己此刻的状态未免太过戏剧化，竟然有些超脱地想笑。他其实是想哭的，但是泪水并不肯从他倔强的眼眶里落下。

“梅林，”他在黑暗中低声呼唤，即使他不知道这个名字的确切意义，即使他现在孤身一人，觉得整个世界都将他遗弃。

寂静如风，无声无息，一呼一吸之间，只有大开着的帐篷外流入屋内的晚风，暴雨过后尝起来像森林和钢铁，寒冷又充满生息。

然后不属于这种空气的一股暖意包围了他，在他的脸颊游走，仿佛亲昵的爱抚；在他的胸口停驻，仿佛那无形无体的暖流也想要感知他胸膛心脏的跳动。

我在这里。

亚瑟。

我在。

他没有看到任何幻影，也没有听见来自虚空的声音。帐篷被轻轻打开，艾苏萨怯生生踱了进来，小心翼翼地跳上他的睡袋。亚瑟将小龙揽在怀里，他们一起静默，一起感知着梅林的存在。艾苏萨蹭着他的衣领，有些不安分地轻轻拍打翅膀，仿佛要追寻什么。然而最终他们所面对的是同一片虚空，只有那股镶嵌进空气里的温暖印证着些许不同。亚瑟将一只手探出去，微微弯曲手指，感到柔和的暖风将他的手松松握住，触感莫名熟悉。

相信我。

我在这里。

亚瑟。

脑海中突然闪现的画面本该让他惊讶，但他疲倦的身心并没有时间这样反应。城堡楼梯角落，灰尘在空气中飞舞，那个黑头发的男孩纤瘦的身影倚墙而坐，他熟悉的躯体勾折成孤独的角度，在阳光里形成剪影，刚好的陪伴。

我不想让你觉得一个人孤单。

那晚他最终还是深沉入眠，梦里自己的名字被用金色写满了飘忽不定的空气，在甜蜜和痛苦、遗忘和刻骨之间上下沉浮。他醒来时已是早晨，浅淡的阳光洒了满屋，艾苏萨蜷在他的床脚，折起的翅膀闪着微弱的光。

睡袋边上的时钟已经指向八点，亚瑟起身翻找水壶，想给自己煮一杯过浓的咖啡。他打开帐篷，却发现外面的满目疮痍，破碎的树枝凌乱堆了一地，昨天支起的桌椅板凳都散落着，大多已经四分五裂。他绕到帐篷后面，伸长脖子看着密林深处，也是一副惨遭重创的图景。

他习惯性地摸出手机，刚好看到新闻提示：暴风雨二度袭击英国，多人伤亡。

亚瑟回头看了看自己的帐篷，整夜安静无声，依然完好无损，甚至给了他一整晚沉沉的睡眠。

5.

“我听说了你父亲的事，节哀顺变。”基哈拉平平地说，在亚瑟面前坐下。他今天又是人类的形貌，显然刚从一场新的签书会上回来。

“谢谢你。”亚瑟不知道该说什么，索性呷了一口咖啡。

“莫嘉娜呢？”

“她在家。医生说她的情况好了一点。”

“你知道她的症状并不是真的幻觉综合征。”

亚瑟抬眼看了一眼基哈拉，即使在人类的状态下，他看起来还是有一些龙的特征。亚瑟常想人类大概很难长成如此精明狡诈的模样。

“我知道。”

“但是医生不信她看到的那些威胁都是真的。”

“他们是不信。”

基哈拉也喝了一口咖啡，露出鄙夷的神情。“你们爱喝的东西真是奇怪，这么多年了我也没习惯过来。”他接着说，“那你打算怎么办？”

亚瑟叹了口气。“我不知道她最近都看到了什么，但看起来她经历了太多痛苦。我想着是时候让她和艾苏萨接触接触，也许能让她心情好一点。再说既然你如此不愿意提供帮助，我也只有这个办法。”

“我们已经探讨过这个问题了，亚瑟，”基哈拉肃穆道，“我不觉得让那个女巫和艾苏萨重新接触是一个好主意。上一次的结果并不好，你也知道。”

“事实上，我不知道。”亚瑟有些气愤，“你们为什么都认为我能够完全想起来、完全知道过去发生的一切？我并不知道莫嘉娜上辈子和艾苏萨有什么牵连，但她这辈子至少没有坏心。而且不管怎么说，她都是我的姐姐，我都会帮她。”

“莫高斯医生给我的记录来看，你姐姐已经想起来关于艾苏萨的过去了，”基哈拉说，“我不相信这是梅林的意愿。梅林的决定自然有他的道理，你也应该明白。虽然他过去比你现在还要不讲理。”基哈拉摇了摇头。“说起来，你还是没有想起来吗？”

亚瑟做好了迎接这个问题的准备，但被这么突然一问，还是不可避免地脸红了。

“我想起来了……一些细节。”

比如一个黑发男孩系着蓝色领巾，在清晨把他从温暖的被窝里拖出来的样子。落在额角的亲吻。在森林里并肩而战。血污和灰尘下的相视而笑。军营帐篷里更加急促更加决绝的吻。走廊里互相追逐时，黑发男孩纯净的眼眸和笑容，在某一刻耀光闪烁，占据他眼前所有空间。

基哈拉一副高深莫测的模样，慢慢咧开一个笑容，看起来几乎像个慈祥的长辈。

“我猜你也会先想起来这种东西。”

高汶总是没羞没臊地说做这种梦是再正常不过的生理反应，但亚瑟想那些绵密温柔的梦境下面总有更深的意义。不然他不会依然梦见那个雾霭弥漫的湖畔，那人冰冷的额头贴着他的，一遍一遍重复着他的名字。

亚瑟。

亚瑟。

_亚瑟。_

他现在会记得那人抱着他不动的躯体，把他箍得很紧，仿佛几辈子都不会放开。但最终他的身体乘着小船在湖中远去，留下来的是一个比他承受了更多孤独和黑暗的身影，那个鲜活身体里的心脏还在坚实跳动，而他的已经静止。

“我死了，对不对？”亚瑟长久地注视着基哈拉的咖啡杯，他没有说我觉得他爱我，因为那样听起来实在太煽情。“他想要我回来。”

“我告诉他你会回来。”

“我确实回来了。”

“是的。”

“那么现在呢？他在哪里？”

基哈拉又摇了摇头，暮色将他的侧影分割成黑色和金色的两块，暗影和明亮间，亚瑟不知道该相信何方。

“这个问题的答案，我也没有。我想它需要你来解开。”

莫高斯医生给他打电话的时候，他刚刚回到他和高汶合住的宿舍。

莫嘉娜失联了。

“她现在很危险，”莫高斯在电话里说，“她已经有了自残和自虐的倾向，如果不赶紧找到她，我担心她做出什么危及到生命的事情。”

亚瑟冲了出去，英格兰的天气又一次显示了它的戏剧特性，滂沱大雨落在他的伞缘和外衣上。

家里是空的，薇薇安回德文郡休假了。

学校也没有人。

莫嘉娜的手机关机。

“基哈拉！”亚瑟狂乱之中拨通了基哈拉的电话，“莫嘉娜失联了，我需要你的帮助！”

“那个女巫终于想起了一切了吗？”

“基哈拉！”亚瑟对着话筒吼道，“我不管你对莫嘉娜有怎样的偏见，我现在需要找到她，把她带回家或者医院，如果你知道她在哪里，麻烦你他妈的赶紧告诉我！她是我的姐姐！”

“索维奇森林。”基哈拉长叹一声，“她如果想起来了，应该会去那里。”

亚瑟心头一紧。莫名的恐惧摄住了他。他跳上最近的出租车向索维奇进发，内心的焦虑像泡泡一样逐渐胀大，最终在他下车狂奔，看见那个鬼魂般身影的时候裂开无数的裂口。

“莫嘉娜！”他呼喊着，过度撕心裂肺的声音，几乎要拉伤他的声带，“莫嘉娜！你还好吗！”

他的姐姐站在刺骨的冷雨里，遍体鳞伤，湿漉漉的头发绞在脸上、脖子上，苍白得吓人。他们隔着几码距离，他看见她在笑，那种夸张的、没有任何喜悦的笑容，癫狂的迸发，纯粹沉浸在自己意识中的无声笑容。她绿色的眼眸也湿润着，分不清泪水还是雨水。

亚瑟冲上前去，把住她瘦削的肩膀，她的眼睛终于聚焦，一只手抚摸上他的脸颊。

“亚瑟，”她低低地说道，仿佛忏悔般小心翼翼，“哦，亚瑟。”

“我都知道，我都知道了。”他将她拉入怀中，轻轻拍着她的后背，注意到一道血水正从她的后颈流入他的掌心，“莫嘉娜，你都做了什么？”

她在他肩头长久地低声啜泣。“我不知道。那些梦境太可怕了。我看到自己的手上沾满鲜血，我看到你们都一个个因我而死去。我无法承受这些，尤其当我知道这都是真的。亚瑟，亚瑟，我真的、真的很抱歉！”

他感到她在自己的环抱里猛烈地颤抖，不由得暂时放开了她。莫嘉娜努力站直了身子，她颀长的身躯闪着奇异的银白色光芒，仿佛这个夜晚闪电的明亮也分了一部分在她被过去鬼魂侵扰的灵魂上。

“我看到他，我看到梅林。”她的声音犹如耳语，但每个字都掷进亚瑟的心里，“我看到他如何等待，他在阿瓦隆等待你回来，一千四百年的时间里他都在等。没有人能够抵御不死之身的孤独那么久，即使是梅林。我看到他如何面对孤寂，我看到他如何崩溃。他变得冷漠，他变得癫狂，他变得不再像他自己。我看到这一切，我看到过去和未来。亚瑟，只有你能够将他重新找回来。他现在迷失在没有人能够拯救的混沌里，除了你。答应我，亚瑟，你会用尽一切办法将他找回来！”

基哈拉在这时轻轻降落在地面，缓慢拍打着皱缩的翅膀。曾经非凡气派的巨龙，如今也被时光打点得斑驳不堪。他几乎冷漠地看着莫嘉娜攥住亚瑟的双手，恳求他，泪水不断从眼里滚落。

“答应她，亚瑟，你知道这是你应该做的。”

亚瑟没有理会基哈拉，他此刻更留意的是莫嘉娜额头上渗出的血珠。他试图用手擦掉它们，但只留下满手的鲜血。“我答应你，莫嘉娜，我答应你，我一定会把他找回来！”

她即使不这样请求他，他也会这么做的，这是从他记起梅林的那一刻就下定的决心。他会将曾经将身体、心和灵魂都献给他的黑发男孩都找回来，这一回他会等他，不管遇到怎样的艰险和无可翻越的痛苦山脉，直到他们在时间的安排下再一次相遇。然而此刻他看着姐姐在自己的眼前激烈摇晃着，她曾经鲜活而艳丽的面庞惨白如月光，她曾经有力而清亮的嗓音在风中瑟瑟发抖，急切如雾角，昭告着船只入港。

“亚瑟，”她捧住他的脸，在他额头上落下一吻，“我们都躲不过命运，但你要比我勇敢。”

她最后笑了笑，浅尝辄止的笑容僵停在那年轻而秀美的脸上，生命从她凛冽而绝望的目光里随风而逝。

“莫嘉娜！莫嘉娜！”

“我亲爱的亚瑟，我恐怕这个女孩，也就是曾经的女巫，已经失去了她在人间的生命了。如今你所剩下的，便是接受这个事实，然后履行你给她的保证。”

亚瑟跪倒在杂草丛生的地面，露水和血水沾湿了他的裤脚。他脸上是深秋的凛风，无情抽打着，留下无形伤痕。

“为什么？”他绝望地发问，满是泥土的双手向基哈拉伸去。

“这是你的命运。”巨龙的声音苍老而疲惫，在黑暗里默然悲伤。

他看到另一个男孩瘦削的笑影，他看到时间的无尽将他的理智剥离。他记起他们在宏大历史中占据的每一个角落，他们的战斗、欢笑、牺牲、不幸、泪水和爱情。他伸手去触探那双灰蓝眼眸边的笑纹，然后时间的的洪流翻涌，又一次将他们分离。

（五年后。）

手机在口袋里振动，时机掐得大约全世界最不准。亚瑟正要上台给他花了一个月完成的“阿瓦隆计划”做展示，就感到裤子口袋一阵嗡嗡乱阵。他摇了摇头，伸手摸进口袋里按下了拒绝。

而事实证明，米希安比这个该死的来电者更不会掐时间。他刚刚将做好的演示文稿打开，会议室的门便开了，米希安半个身子探进来，直对着他说：“您的电话，潘德拉贡先生。”

会议桌前的戈德温皱起了眉头，而亚瑟一阵尴尬。“让他们先等一会儿，米希安，我正在开会呢。”

“我说了，先生，但是……”米希安踌躇着，“是一位基哈拉先生，他一定要和您说话，说很紧急。”

话音未落，亚瑟已经冲出了会议室。他跑进自己现代风格设计的办公室时，脑海中闪过他上一次和基哈拉见面的场景。他推开玻璃门，一时间竟产生错觉，觉得自己看到的应该是卡梅洛特城堡的议事厅，那台四四方方的写字桌显然和他记忆力的圆桌产生了强烈的对比。

“基哈拉？”

不等米希安将话筒递给他，他便自己冲上前去。

“啊，亚瑟，永恒之王，”基哈拉的声音依然苍老而有某种古怪的魔力，在那一瞬间让亚瑟想起了太多他本不该在这时候想起的记忆——他需要头脑清醒，而不是对着过去某个爱系红色领巾的男孩的记忆失声哭泣。“别来无恙。”

“基哈拉，”亚瑟惊讶自己的声音为何能保持镇定，“发生什么事了？请你把一切都告诉我！是不是他——？”

“是的，”这两个字重重落在亚瑟心里，“我找到了梅林。”

亚瑟几乎屏气不敢呼吸。

“两个月前我开始听到微弱的召唤，很像驭龙者，但因为太微弱我无法识别。但近来这种召唤越来越强，我在上个星期终于感知到了梅林的位置。他似乎在索维奇森林里有一处居所，虽然等我到达之时，他已经不在那里了。”

“那他去了哪里？”

“别着急，年轻人，”基哈拉说道，“据我的判断，伟大的巫师是在无意识中召唤的我，而他显然是在四处游荡。我找到了他在索维奇森林的居所，那是一幢木头做成的房子，从房子的外貌来看他很可能在那里生活了非常之久。我不知道梅林现在在何处，精神状况怎样，但我知道你应该到那座房子那里去。这一回或许轮到你来寻找他，成就他，这也是你的命运。”

亚瑟握着话筒，深深吸气。梅林。他要去寻找梅林了。这是他的命运。

这一次他会等梅林，就像梅林曾经等待他，直到梅林从那过度浓稠的等待里回转过身。“请告诉我具体的地址，我这就动身。”

颓圮失修的木门吱嘎作响，清晨的阳光经由奇诡形状的裂口探进屋内，似乎也带上一层松木质感。亚瑟的手指举到眼前上方，似乎要抚掠木门上的裂纹。他感到阳光般的魔法在指尖流动，听见静寂的空屋里草木生长的声音。他依稀看见凝固空气中残存的记忆，在一千四百多年的时光里被守护、封存，又渐渐遗忘，闪耀如初。

“梅林。”他喃喃自语。声音在空气中颤抖，引起某种怀旧而熟稔的暖流。

“梅林。”金色的魔法在他周身浮涌，仿佛名字带来的护佑。

“梅林。”他喃喃自语，让这个名字的音节滑过他的唇齿，又在他的血管沸腾；他重复着两个古旧的音节，从空气中极力感知着它的回应。

他会等到他回来。他们重新洗刷掉彼此身上的痛苦，在纯新的故事里再一次开始。他会从这里开始，就像梅林在阿瓦隆开始的等待。

他感到安心。

> 《每日邮报》讯，2017年5月21日
> 
> 潘德拉贡集团继承人亚瑟·潘德拉贡于一周前往索维奇森林后与外界失去联络，现已确认失踪。警方表明有理由怀疑潘德拉贡已遇害，已派出救援小队寻找遗体。详情见第四版。

（完）


End file.
